Nantettatte No.1
|song= Nantettatte No.1 |image= Nantettatte No.1.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= なんてったってNo.1 |english= No.1 No matter what |performer=ArS |attribute= |available= After completing Sablier Chapter 9 Part 3 }} Videos Song = Lyrics Rōmaji= Kusakabe Torahiko, Momoi Kyosuke, Tobikura Akio, Wakaouji Raku, Orihara Hikaru, Amabe Shiki Dare ga nantettatte No.1 kubittake sa tokku ni Only 1 Oogoe de iu no ni nande kikoenai furishiteru Yuzuru mon ka datte No.1 isshun de ochite eien I’m in Love Sorosoro tsuppatta iji wo zenbu topparatte Kyori tsumeyou ze Knock Knock Knock me, Right Now Kono HAATO motto (fumikonde yo) Knock Knock Knock me, Right Now Dosakusa ni sou (magire Hold On & Kiss Me) Kiwametai michi no tame ni (For Life) donna gisei mo haraeru (For Dream) Otoko wa kodoku de geigoto(gei) wa kokou tte (shinjiteta tsuranuitekita) Chototsumoushin no hibi wo (Pardon) kimi wa mudan de kutsugaeshita ne (Sudden) Sekinin dou toru? Nante nakigoto ga (nasakenaku KYANBASU de nijimu) Kyousouritsu nanbaimo “Ore ga” “Boku ga” tte minna RAIBARU tonda kosei buki ni suru kara Kujikesou ni naru demo maketakunai Dare ga nantettatte No. 1 sasete itsuka kimi ni Only 1 Kono deai unmei sekai ni atarashii shikisai (iro) tsuketa Hanasu mon ka datte No.1 mou dou ni demo shitekure yo zokkon Love Kono omoi kiseki no koori atsu sugite tokenai Chikadzuite oide Touch Touch Touch, Hurry Up Kono HAATO motto (shitte hoshiinda) Touch Touch Touch, Hurry Up Mechakucha na sore! (wagamama mo ii kara) Moji ni shita kimi no na wa aa (Write It) nante yuubi de toutoki ka na (Beauty) GARASU yori sensai fushigi na hohoemi (shoujo no you de seibo no you de) MANIFESUTO wa FEA ni “Ore ga” “Boku ga” tte minna Hitoshiku kimi no shiawase negau kara Mayou no mo wakaru demo erabaretai Dare ga nentettatte No.1 shijou saikou saikyou Only 1 Tatoe KIZA na NEEMU demo tsutaekirenai ai SUTORESU atae jouzu No.1 kedo iyashi no TEKU mo No.1 Kawaii koneko-chan hidamari issho ni sagasou Kimi shiru made hontou no AATO mo shirazu ni… Dare ga nantettatte sasete itsuka kimi ni Dare ga nantettatte shijou saikou saikyou Dare ga nantettatte No.1 kubittake sa tokku ni Only 1 Oogoe de iu no ni nande kikoenai furishiteru Yuzuru mon ka datte No.1 isshun de ochite eien I’m in Love Sorosoro tsuppatta iji wo zenbu topparatte Kyori tsumeyou ze Knock Knock Knock me, Right Now Kono HAATO motto (fumikonde yo) Knock Knock Knock me, Right Now Dosakusa ni sou (magire Hold On & Kiss Me) |-| Kanji= Kusakabe Torahiko, Momoi Kyosuke, Tobikura Akio, Wakaouji Raku, Orihara Hikaru, Amabe Shiki 誰がなんてったってNo.1　首ったけさ　とっくにOnly 1 大声で言うのに　なんで聞こえないふりしてる 譲るもんか　だってNo.1　一瞬で落ちて永遠　I’m in Love そろそろ　つっぱった意地を　全部取っ払って 距離詰めようぜ　Knock Knock Knock me, Right Now このハートもっと　(踏み込んでよ) Knock Knock Knock me, Right Now どさくさに　そう　(まぎれ　Hold on & Kiss me) 極めたい道のために (For Life)　どんな犠牲も払える (For Dream) 男は孤独で　芸事(げい)は孤高って　(信じてた　貫いて来た) 猪突猛進の日々を (Pardon)　キミは無断で覆したね (Sudden) 責任どう取る？　なんて泣き言が　(なさけなくキャンバスで滲む) 競争率何倍　「俺が」「僕が」ってみんな ライバル　とんだ個性　武器にするから くじけそうになる　でも負けたくない 誰がなんてったってNo.1　させていつかキミのOnly 1 この出逢い　運命　世界に新しい色彩(いろ)つけた はなすもんか　だってNo.1　もうどうにでもしてくれよ　ぞっこんLove この想い奇跡の氷　熱すぎて溶けない 近づいておいで　Touch Touch Touch, Hurry up このハートもっと　(知って欲しいんだ)　Touch Touch Touch, Hurry up めちゃくちゃな　それ！　(わがままもいいから) 文字にしたキミの名は嗚呼 (Write it)　なんて優美で尊きかな (Beauty) 硝子より繊細　不思議な微笑み　(少女のようで聖母のようで) マニフェストはフェアに　「俺が」「僕が」ってみんな 等しくキミの幸せ　願うから 迷うのもわかる　でも選ばれたい 誰がなんてったってNo.1　史上最高最強Only 1 たとえキザなネームでも　伝え切れない愛 ストレス与え上手No.1　けど癒しのテクもNo.1 かわいい仔猫ちゃん　陽だまり一緒に探そう キミ知るまで　本当のアートも知らずに…… ダレガナンテッタッテ　サセテイツカキミノ ダレガナンテッタッテ　シジョウサイコウサイキョウ 誰がなんてったってNo.1　首ったけさ　とっくにOnly 1 大声で言うのに　なんで聞こえないふりしてる 譲るもんか　だってNo.1　一瞬で落ちて永遠　I’m in Love そろそろ　つっぱった意地を　全部取っ払って 距離詰めようぜ　Knock Knock Knock me, Right Now このハートもっと　(踏み込んでよ)　Knock Knock Knock me, Right Now どさくさに　そう　(まぎれ　Hold on & Kiss me) |-| English= Kusakabe Torahiko, Momoi Kyosuke, Tobikura Akio, Wakaouji Raku, Orihara Hikaru, Amabe Shiki Score rewards Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|6 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|315 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|8 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|430 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|9 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|670 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 35,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 35,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:Songs Category:Regular Song Category:ArS Category:Torahiko Kusakabe Category:Kyosuke Momoi Category:Hikaru Orihara Category:Raku Wakaouji Category:Shiki Amabe Category:Akio Tobikura